


Read at own risk (exept this is ao3 so we've all read way worse)

by Ashlean



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Im not good at writing though, M/M, My First Fanfic, Vampires, probably a bit unrealistic, quite proud of it actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlean/pseuds/Ashlean
Summary: I wrote this a 6am because I couldn't sleep. I've never actually finished writing a story before, so I'm a bit proud of this. I might add a bit more at the beginning and and end later.Its about a boy and a vampire, smut ensues. I don't really know how to describe it in a good way.





	Read at own risk (exept this is ao3 so we've all read way worse)

“Wait, are you a vampire?” I grinned but it was a joke.  
“Yeah, I mean, I guess. In the sense that I drink blood to survive.”  
I narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief. He sighed and lifted his top lip to show me fangs.  
I raised my eyebrows, I hadn't actually believed him but who cares at least he didn't break in to beat me to death. I'd rather die by vampire bite and anyway he didn't seem that threatening any more. He must be newish to this, I don't think a normal vampire would have given me the chance to make a sound if I'd caught them.  
“So, you just want my blood?”  
He scratched the back of his head looking sheepish, “That was the plan, I didn't think you'd wake up though.”  
“I wasn't asleep and I'm a light sleeper anyway,” I scooched down to the end of my bed to sit in front of him. “By the way, if you broke anything getting in I'll kill you and then my nan will kill me.”  
He laughed at that, it was a cute laugh and I probably shouldn't find it cute.  
“I didn't break anything, I swear. I noticed last night that you leave the windows open at night and the one in the bathroom opens really wide.”  
I nodded, it made sense, then I frowned, “It's the first floor though, did you scale the side of my house?!”  
He shrugged, “Pretty much.”  
I nodded, I guess that was pretty obvious.  
We both fell silent, it was awkward. He rocked on his heels and back trying not to look at me.  
I tipped my head to the side and studied him, “I have a couple questions.”  
He looked relieved, probably because talking tended to disperse awkwardness, “Shoot.”  
“What kinda vampire are you?”  
He looked at me weird for that, like I was a nerdy twelve year old girl with a twilight obsession.  
“I had a vampire phase when I was fourteen,” I mumbled defensively, “I know a lot about vampires.”  
He sighed again and shook his head before sitting down in the window seat, “Ask away.”  
I grinned and sat up tucking my feet underneath me. “So, in twilight, when the vampires bite someone they turn into a vampire. So when they feed they kill the person so they don't come back. Are you like that? Because if you are there's no way I'm gonna let you bite me.”  
He squinted at me like I was stupid so I made the same face sarcastically back at him.  
“I know twilight was awful, but realistically that part could be right.”  
He shook his head half smiling, “No, I'm not that kind of vampire.”  
“Sweet,” I shrugged. “Next question, is there any chance I can get some sort of infection? Please be honest.”  
He shook his head quickly at that, “No, I'm dead technically so I can't get human illnesses or anything and I'm a bit alive so I don't rot like a corpse.”  
“Okay. Last question,” I crossed my arms, “ What do I get out of it?”  
He looked straight at me then and gave me an appraising look. “I could turn you?”  
I made a face and shook my head.  
“Okay.” He put his hands up. “I could pay you?”  
That did actually sound tempting. “How much?”  
“How about one hundred in cash every time I come to see you?”  
My eyebrows shot up, I know technically it's not much but to me a hundred quid is a lot to me right now, I could really use it. “One condition.”  
He nodded pulling his eyes away from the stack of books on the window next to him.  
I looked down at my hands my face heating slightly, “You can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone. I feel like a prostitute, I have no problem taking your money but no one can know.”  
He nodded seriously, “I can do that.”  
I smiled at him and stood up, “Anything I need to know before we do this? Will it hurt?”  
He stared up at me looking taken aback, “Now?”  
I shrugged, “Why not?”  
He rose to his feet and was suddenly towering over me, (mum told me 5’4 isn't that short for a guy but I swear she was just saying that).  
He grinned and it lit up his golden brown eyes. “It will prick a little at first, I've been told it feels funny during but its different for everyone. It could make you really happy, or laugh a lot but you could feel nothing.”  
He leant closer to me staring into my eyes, “Although, some people say it feels like sex but better.”  
I had a sneaking suspicion he was flirting with me, it really turned me on but I wouldn't admit it and shoved it right down. He's straight so I'm definitely over thinking here.  
I looked up at him and nodded, then tilted my head to the side. “Go ahead.”  
My breath caught as he slid his hand around the back of my neck and he pulled the collar of my T-shirt with the other. He stepped forward and I could smell him everywhere.   
If this was a YA novel, which it was starting to feel like, just more LGBT, I would say he smelled like cedarwood or some shit. Who the fuck knows what cedarwood smells like anyway.   
He smelled nice, that's all I knew.  
I sucked in a quick quiet breath when I felt his breath on the skin of my shoulder and shuddered lightly. I nearly melted into the floor when I felt his lips on my skin and wrapped my arms around his shoulders to stop my knees giving out.  
This was a lot more intimate than I thought it would be.  
I gasped again when he bit into me, it felt like twin needle pricks. But I moaned loudly when a deep molten warmth spread from my neck to the rest of my body.   
I closed my eyes and felt like I was floating, I must have slumped into him because I became vaguely aware of his arms around my waist holding me up.  
It couldn't have been more than a minute but it felt like ages and I was still floating when he moved his head from my neck.  
He stroked my cheek and I smiled at him still blissed out with my eyes half closed. I think I'm in love…...fuck.  
He didn't attempt to let go of me which I was grateful for, I would have ended up lying on the floor unable to move.  
“You good?”  
I nodded, I felt amazing.  
He looked down and back to my face, “A part of you definitely is.”  
A beat of silence and I suddenly understood what he meant.  
“Oh fuck, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!” I tried to push him away, my face burning but I nearly face planted.  
He laughed and grabbed my shoulders steadying me, “It's all good, it's my fault, anyway it's the same for me.”  
I couldn't stop myself from glancing down and quickly back up.  
His face was a little pink too, “Can I help you with it?”  
I think my brain stopped working for a second, if I woke up right now I seriously wouldn't be surprised.  
He looked a little guilty, “I won't touch you if you don't want me to, I promise. I know it's a little bit weird since I did break in in the middle of the night.” He was rambling, it was cute.   
I must have still been a little out of it or suffering a little bit of blood loss because I used my tiny bit of strength to push my lips onto his.  
It must have been blood loss or something, there is no way in hell I would normally have enough courage, I'm too scared of rejection.  
He made a tiny muffled sound of surprise before closing his eyes and kissing me back.   
I grinned into it and tugged him forward onto my bed and on top of me.  
He pushed himself onto his elbows and looked down at me, somewhere along the way my head became clearer. By this point the fear of rejection was out the window as he was still here and currently on top of me.  
He looked into my eyes, I couldn't tell if he was looking for some form of consent or if I was lucid again.   
I decided I didn't care to try to figure it out and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and connected our bodies in every place I could.  
He was the first guy I'd ever been with, being bi and because of hetronorms its easier to find someone to sleep with of the opposite sex.  
He pushed his hips into mine and I groaned, my body heating up again and my breathing increasing.  
His cool tongue slipped through my lips tangled with mine, I gasped a little opening my mouth wider and he slipped further in. His hands pushed up under my T-shirt ghosting over my stomach, I gasped a little every time his fingers touched my skin.   
I needed more, I pulled at the collar of his hoodie and he seemed to get the message sitting up and kneeling between my knees.  
He pulled his hoodie and the T-shirt underneath off in one go, and I gaped. To be honest I hadn't expected him to be ripped or anything, I thought he'd be more on the skinny side, but he was a nice in between. Nice looking but not scary defined and I was in heaven.  
His ears flushed a little at my staring so he leaned forward and pulled off my T-shirt, I took the opportunity to run my hands all over him.  
He kissed me again before moving down to my neck and nibbling at my collarbone, I hummed and smiled with pleasure.  
He moved from my neck and down my chest, my back arched involuntarily into it. He was soft and featherlight, teasing with his lips and tongue.   
I gasped and grasped at my sheets, it was torture, but I didn't want him to stop.  
When he reached the top of my pajama trousers I actually whined, my hips bucking up.  
He chuckled lightly and shimmied down my pajamas, kissing over my right hip and down my thigh, I whined again louder, this time to urge him on.  
He didn't speed up, just continued his agonisingly slow trail of kisses down the inside of my right leg until he reached my ankle and completely removed my pajamas.  
He smiled down at me laying completely naked in front of him, he looked sort of awed at that moment, not that I could understand why.  
He gave me a quick cheeky grin and continued with his slow kisses up my left leg. I groans then whined in frustration before burying my head in the crook of my arm, my hips bucking up trying to find friction even though I knew there was nothing there.  
Suddenly his kisses reached my right hip and my breath caught, I didn't actually think he was gonna blow me.   
He always seemed to surprise me.  
I'd never had a blowjob before, so I nearly screamed out loud when he suddenly swallowed my dick.  
My hips stuttered in his mouth, he chuckled at both my reactions sending vibrations through me before holding my hips in place and throwing my legs over his shoulders at the same time somehow.  
He bobbed his head and I had to tug on his hair to tell him to slow down when my voice failed.   
He let go of my dick and the string of saliva that connected it to his mouth made my stomach flip over.  
He stared up at me fervidly before crawling up and kissing me again.  
He pulled back after a second, “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
I scowled, no fucking way way he leaving me like this, he would damn well finish the job. As he said before, it is technically his fault anyway.  
I grabbed his hand surprising both of us and closing my mouth around his index and middle finger, he groaned and I swirled my tongue.  
I might be a gay virgin but I mostly know how this works.  
I was a little nervous about the next part but he'd asked for the go ahead enough times that I trusted him to stop if I wanted to.  
He pulled his fingers from my mouth and down between my legs, I reached up and kissed him to distract myself and he pushed one finger into my ass.  
It was about as weird as I thought it would be, I have never had anything up there before.  
There was a slight sting as he pushed the second one in and I huffed out a breath as he moved his face back to my neck.  
Then he moved his fingers and touched something inside me. It was like I'd been electrocuted but nicer, I gave out an embarrassingly high pitched squeak and dug my nails into his back a little harder than I meant to.  
He hissed and jerked making is fingers jerk again and I bucked my hips and let out another keening noise and dug my nails deeper.  
He sunk his teeth into my shoulder and I bucked again hoping for more friction but couldn't quite reach.  
He moved his fingers deliberately and repeatedly over the same place as I melted into a keening, writhing mess, I was almost there and it was getting too much. I didn't think I could hold out until he was actually inside, I just wanted release.  
I almost sobbed when he removed his fingers and moaned and begged nonsense at him.  
He laughed again and hooked my knees over his shoulder while nuzzling his way up my chest and back to my neck.  
I felt him shift as he pulled down his jeans, then my eyes rolled back as I felt the end of his dick touch my ass.  
He pushed in an inch and kissed the side of my neck where he'd bitten me and I groaned deep in my chest.  
He started lapping and sucking on the bite, careful not cut it with his fangs as he pushed the rest of the way in.  
I may have yelled a little and scraped my nails across his back but I was too enraptured to care that much.  
He started pushing in and out and I knew I wouldn't last long, I guess my long held theory that you will always have the best sex with someone with the same genitals is true.  
“Come on baby, cum for me.” The words were so quiet, I wouldn't have heard if he didn't whisper directly into my ear.   
My stomach flipped again, I don't know if it was the dirt words or that he called me baby but I came untouched all over both of us and sank my teeth into him to stop myself yelling again.  
He came a second later deep inside and I groaned again at the strange feeling. He sunk down on top of me both of us breathing hard, I hand a sudden giddy thought and started laughing.  
He lifted his head to give me a questioning look.  
I shook my head, “I'm just glad my nan is still on holiday.”  
He chuckled back before pulling out and collapsing next to me.  
I winced at the gross feeling between my legs, I sighed and staggered to my feet.  
He was immediately on his feet next to me when I swayed, I took his offered and followed him stiffly to the bathroom. I leant against the side of the shower as he turned on the water and waited for it to warm up.  
I smiled to myself, he was being really nice to me, he didn't have to do this for me.  
I sighed when I finally stepped under the spray, with his help, and let the water ease my aches.  
He stepped in with me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, I sighed and sank into him.  
He kissed my shoulder and my neck where he'd bitten me and dug the cum out of my ass, I wouldn't have thought to do it myself.  
After we'd washed off completely, he stepped out and I turned off the water. He wrapped me in a warm towel before drying off and pulling me back to me bedroom.   
I was so tired, I blindly followed and tried to move the way he wanted me to when he put my pajamas back on me.  
Somehow I found him a T-shirt and a pair of joggers that fit him before ripping the sheet of my bed. I was too tired to replace it and left it on the floor.  
I turned but couldn't look at him my shoulders hunched, uncertain. “Can you stay?”  
“If you want me to.” He sounded relieved and I smiled.  
He got into my bed next to me and I curled into his chest suddenly feeling vulnerable but I was falling asleep so I soon forgot.  
“You better still be here when I wake up.” I murdered.  
“Hmm?” He sounded asleep too.  
“I have one more question.”

\--------------------------------

When I woke it was one of those cozy mornings where you never wanna get up, but even if you don't need to, the longer your conscious the more you find another reason to have to get up.  
When I opened my eyes he was already awake, blinking blearily at me smiling slightly.  
“So, what was that last question?”  
I frowned for a few seconds before I remembered what he was talking about.  
“Oh, yeah,” I grinned. “What's your name?”


End file.
